Phineas Flynn and the Alternate Dimension
A/N: So I know the whole alternate dimension thing has been done before, but I had a really good idea for this and just couldn't wait to make it. 8D Summary Phineas Flynn is mysteriously transported into an alternate dimension where Isabella hates him, Isabelle is the girl he likes, and Ferb is cold-shouldering him. Only one other girl believes him; she's been transported to the alternate dimension as well. Will they ever find a way out? A/N: No, this isn't a PhineasxMercedes story. I hope you wouldn't think that, XD! Story Phineas Flynn woke to the buzzing of his alarm clock, a very strange occurrence in the Flynn-Fletcher household. He went to tell Ferb to wake up, but Ferb wasn't there. I guess Ferb went down to breakfast without me, he thought as he slid out of bed and shuffled down the stairs. When he got there, Ferb was indeed sitting at the table, glaring at him over his toast. "I'm going to school early, Mother," he said coldly, pushing his chair back under the table and walking out the door. "Goodbye, Ferb," Linda called after her stepson. "What's up with him?" Phineas asked. "Why's he mad at me?" Mrs. Flynn looked shocked. "You two have never gotten along after all these years." "What?" Phineas asked dumbly. "Ferb's my best friend!" Linda looked at her son as though she thought he had a screw loose. "Um, Phineas, honey, you'd better get to school. You don't want to be late, do you?" Phineas pushed through the doors of his middle school, sighing. He figured that since Ferb wasn't talking to him, he could hang with Isabella. But she too shot him a nasty look as he walked up to her. "What do you want, Flynn?" "I — I wanted to hang out," said Phineas. "I mean —" "Don't you want to hang out with your girlfriend?" she said, her voice positively dripping with sarcasm. She pointed down the hall and Phineas's heart sank. It was Isabelle. "Hey, Phinny!" she sang, lacing her arm into his. Isabella smirked. "You two have fun." Phineas dropped Isabelle's arm. "What's going on?" "What do you mean?" asked Isabelle. "I've been your girlfriend for ages. You told me you liked me. A lot." "I did?" "Okay, Phineas, stop." She put her hands on his shoulders. "Whatever joke you're trying to do here, it's stupid. Just stop." At lunchtime, Phineas sat on the stone steps of the school, alone. He had somehow managed to shake off Isabelle, which was a good thing, but now he was kind of lonely. Why wasn't anyone talking to him? They all passed him by as though they had never ridden his rollercoaster over the summer, and that was pretty tough to do, considering it was a really cool rollercoaster. Today it seemed like nobody knew him. "Hey!" Phineas turned around and saw a girl with black hair; for one hopeful moment he thought it was Isabella, but it wasn't. "My name's Mercedes," she said, sitting down next to him. "Or are you going to ignore me too?" "Do people usually ignore you?" "Not at all," said Mercedes, smiling. "My nickname's Loudmouth Mercedes, but nobody's called me that today." "That's weird," Phineas mused. "I mean, all today the girl I like and my best friend have both been ignoring me, and the girl who I really don't like that much is claiming to be my boyfriend... but that's not new. The part about her claiming to be my boyfriend, I mean. She does that a lot. "But the thing is, people are believing her. It's really weird. It's like everything's backwards." "I noticed that too," said Mercedes, taking a bite out of her sandwich. She paused for a minute. "You're not allergic to peanut butter, are you?" "No." "Oh, good!" she exclaimed. "I mean, the one person who knows what I'm going through I end up killing... that wouldn't be too good." "No, it wouldn't," Phineas agreed. They sat there quietly. Then, slowly, the strangest thought struck Phineas. "Mercedes... what if we're in an alternate dimension?" he asked. It made sense. If Isabella and Ferb hated him, something had to be up. Before Mercedes could answer, a purple smoke from out of nowhere enveloped them. Mercedes's eyes were wide; she obviously thought it was probably some kind of poisonous cloud of fumes coming no doubt from the science lab, which got nearly blown up every week or so. Just as Phineas went to get up and see if he could fight his way through it, he fell to the ground, his head spinning. Slowly, everything went black. The only thing he could hear was a mysterious voice. "You have discovered my secret, Phineas Flynn." "Who are you?" he coughed. "Where are we?" "I'm afraid I can't tell you," the voice said, and though Phineas couldn't see a face anywhere, he could hear the smirk in its voice. Phineas's eyes slowly opened, even though it was against his better judgement to do so; it felt like there were bricks on his eyelids. For a split second he thought it had been one bizarre dream, but he saw Mercedes next to him and he was definitely not in his own bed. He felt drowsy, as though he had taken an allergy medication and was suffering the side effects. His head throbbed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was on a sort of floating gray terrain, suspended in midair in — big surprise — what seemed to be an alternate dimension. "Where are we?" Mercedes asked, her eyes still shut. "Beats me." Category:Fanon Works Category:Articles under construction Category:Che's Articles